1. Technical Field
This invention relates to personal organizers and, more particularly, to a multi-functional electronic personal organizer for housing photographic memorabilia and monetary items therein.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of microelectronics, integrated circuits, sound-recording microchips, etc., smaller and smaller sized consumer products are incorporating electronic devices to enhance their usefulness. One example is the recent advancements made in digital photography. Capturing an image for subsequent review often involves activating a camera to record a digital representation of the image. The image is recorded as a digital data in a memory. Photofinishing of the recorded image generates, in one form, a reproduction of the image superimposed on a paper backing. The reproduction, or print, may then be stored with a collection of prints in a photo album.
Subsequent review of a conventional image print often triggers recall of many of the events related to the image. Often a person wishes to share such pictures and memories with friends, family and co-workers. Unfortunately, carrying those pictures about in a conventionally bound photo album is not very appealing, nor is it feasible, since the person would quickly tire of carrying about the heavy photo album.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional electronic personal organizer for housing photographic memorabilia in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an electronic personal organizer that is light weight and portable in design, results in convenient space savings, and is easy to use. Instead of settling for a single, or few, photos in a wallet, the electronic personal organizer incorporates an entire electronic photo album therein. Thus, the user has access to hundreds of photos to share with whomever they wish. The photos are displayed on a full color Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen that is built into the device. Such an electronic personal organizer device is also self-protecting. A correct access code is required to gain access to the device, and if an incorrect code is entered a transmitter begins to transmit the location of the device, enabling quick and easy recovery thereof.